What Did I Just Find?
by GreenAndPinkMatch
Summary: Freddie finds an interesting item in Sam's room one day and asks her about it resulting in her showing him how she uses it. Can you guess what that item is? Heres some clues... it is large pink and vibrating. Seddie.


**What did I just find...?**

**(FPOV)**

The three of us were sitting on carlys bed and were joking around and just hanging out. Soon me and Sam had to leave because Carly was getting in trouble from Spencer for not doing her homework. Me and Sam left to avoid awkwardness.

"Hey, it's pretty late. Want me to walk you home?" I ask Sam and she contemplates this but eventually let's me.

"Fine. Let's go."

We walked in silence to her house and just as we were approaching her house I got a text from my mother.

"Urgh! My mom has to stay late at work and doesn't want me to be alone. Can I stay here? It's either that or a babysitter..." I say and plead her to let me.

"No way!"

"Please Sam...?"

"Uh! Fine..." She allows me into the house and we walk to her room. I sit on the blue bedspread and she sits next to me.

"Uh, want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Water please." I say and she nods and leaves. I turn to her alarm clock and see that it is almost twelve o'clock. I look over and see a picture frame with the three of us smiling with her arms around us. I smiled at the memory. That was the day we went to a water park.

I look over to the other side of the dresser and see a white simple lamp and a...what IS that...? I walk up and see a bright pink rubber, vibrating dildo. Of course it was turned off so it wasn't vibrating now, but I could see the batteries through the clearish pink rubber to see that it would indeed vibrate.

Sam uses...Sam uses a dildo? I mentally picture her laying on her bed, naked pushing that thing in and out of her while moaning... I start to get an erection and blush.

Before I realize it, I picked it up. I hear a gasp and look over to Sam who was holding two cups of water looking at me with a bright pink face.

"Its my moms!" She shouts suddenly and I give her a ubbeliveing look.

"Fine. It's mine..." Then I got an idea. Maybe she could...show me how she uses it.

"Wanna...show me?" I ask and she looks startled but grabs it from my hands.

"Are you sure?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Wait, why?" Sam adds before moving.

"I..."

"You wanna get blue balls?" She asks me with a smirk and her left eyebrow raises.

"Please, like I would think your hot."

"Hot. As. Hell." She hisses.

"Just do it already!"

She shrugs and climb atop her bed. She unbuttons her short shorts and slips them down slowly. They reveal a purple thong with lace along the edges. She tosses her shorts across the room and they hit the wall. She was on her knees on the bed as she slipped her t shirt off and tosses it away too.

She had a pair of perfectly shaped breasts encased in a purple matching pushup bra. They looked ready to spill out at any moment. She, while still standing on her knees, takes the dildo and turns it on. It starts buzzing in her hand as she spreads her legs apart a bit and rubs the tip of the dildo over her pantie clad pussy.

She moans a small breathy moan and rubs it slowly. She drops it and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Her breasts fall from their pushed up position to bounce a bit. She takes the thong off and tosses it at me with a smirk.

She was naked now and I couldn't help but admire her beautiful body. She had perfect boobs and her pussy was clean shaven and dripping wet. Her golden locks draped over her shoulders and back and she seemed to radiate a soft glow.

She lays back on her pillow and spreads her legs out wide. She takes the dildo and presses it agaisnt her. She closes her eyes and moans. She rubs her boob with the other hand and then slowly inserts the large dildo Ito her hole. She gasps as she presses it in and then starts to pump it in and out.

"Oooh...oh yeah...uggh...ohh!" She moans and the hole room fills with her noises. I can't help but notice my straining erection in my jeans as I watch her. She was going faster now with the vibrating dildo.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uhhhh!" She yells as she orgasms and the rubber toy was covered in her sticky juices. She takes it out and sits up. Cleary she was exhasted.

"Uh...how was that?" She asks.

"Hot. As. Hell." I say and she blushes and smiles. She was still holding the sticky dildo so I reached over and took it from her. She had a surprised look on her face as I licked her juices from tip to bottom off the dildo until it was clean.

I hand it back to her and she lays it on the bed and brings her naked self to my body and presses her lips to mine. I reach down and cup her ass as she kisses me.

One thing led to another and soon I was laying, breathless in her sticky sheets with her cuddling my arm.

_**(A/N was that long enough?:) I hope it wasn't too short. REVIEW)**_


End file.
